


Dangling the Carrot

by trixiechick



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-11
Updated: 2004-10-11
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: Waya goes home with Isumi.





	Dangling the Carrot

**Author's Note:**

> i love hikaru no go. and i love Isumi... takes place before the pro exams, um, which are around ep 37, i guess.

It was a bad idea. Isumi knew this, because it was _always_ a bad idea. It was a bad idea the first time Waya suggested he could just sleep over at Isumi's house, and they could study Go all night before going to the preliminaries, but he went along with it, because there wasn't anyone else who really understood how he felt about Go. Not even the other inseis, really. There was just something about Waya that Isumi understood, and vice versa.

This was definitely a bad idea, but as they left the Go salon, the sun was setting behind Waya, and he had laughed nervously, and blushed just a little. Isumi couldn't say no, then. 

Everything was perfectly normal as they walked home. They talked about their matches, and about their expectation, and about things Waya had heard on the net. Isumi loved times like these, quiet times where they could just be together. In truth, he wanted more, too, and times like these made it hard to remember that Waya was too young. 

Waya started talking about Shindou, and the progress he had made in such a short time. Isumi listened patiently. Surely, Shindou was a rival; for that matter, anyone they faced in the pro exams was a rival. But Shindou, like Waya and Isumi, just really loved Go. It was why they enjoyed going to the salons with him. Of course, that also meant that Isumi could avoid these times alone with Waya...

He'd forgotten that his parents wouldn't be home. Hadn't he? Had he mentioned it to Waya yesterday...? It wasn't important now.

He stood at the stove, and stirred the pot, watching the stir-fry carefully. Waya was sitting at the kitchen table, just watching him. Something about being watched... Isumi's hands were nearly shaking. Waya was too young. Too young. Too young.

He nearly jumped when hands touched his back. He hadn't heard Waya get up, and now he was so close... The hairs on the back of Isumi's neck were standing straight up. 

"Isumi?"

He made some sort of noise. He couldn't speak right now, just move the wooden spoon around the wok slowly. 

"You said that if I passed the pro exams, we could be together, right?"

He smiled. He should have known better than to make that promise. But then, if Waya were pro, he'd be like an adult, living in the world of Go. Would Isumi be there with him? He clutched at the handle of the spoon.

Arms came around him, and Waya put his face on Isumi's back. "Can I stay the night? We can... study Go."

If Waya stayed, they wouldn't study. Isumi wouldn't want to. He turned the heat off the stove, and put down the spoon. He turned around, and put his hands out to keep Waya from going away. He put his hand on Waya's cheeks. The pro exams were so close now. Would Waya pass? Would he?

He leaned in closer, and Waya's eyes widened, and he inched back reflexively. Isumi tried to remind himself that Waya was too young, but really, _was_ he that young?

"This is what you want, isn't it?" Isumi was whispering. He couldn't speak any louder. His throat was dry, and aching.

Waya took a deep breath, and stilled his whole body.

Isumi leaned in closer, and just touched his lips to Waya's. His whole body started to ache. He _wanted_ this, damn it all, wanted... He opened Waya's lips with his tongue, and pulled Waya into his arms. He put one hand on the small of Waya's back, and ran his other hand through Waya's thick, unruly hair.

Waya groaned, and Isumi let go of him. Waya almost fell back, but he got his bearings just in time. He just about reached out to touch Isumi, so Isumi turned his back.

He picked up the wok, and started to pour the contents over the bowl of rice he had waiting. "Waya, you shouldn't stay tonight. I'll walk you home after dinner. After the pro exams... After that...."

"Yeah," Waya sighed, slouching back to the kitchen table. He sat down heavily.

Isumi brought over the food, and some plates. He served out their portions and sat down. For a moment, there was quiet, and then Isumi realized that Waya was looking at him. He looked up, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth.

Waya was grinning. "I'm going to pass, you know."

Isumi blinked, and then he quirked a grin. "You'd better.

"I'm not going to wait for you forever."


End file.
